Maybe
by Hanami14
Summary: Tal vez no seria para siempre, Tal vez solo seria un recuerdo,pero ninguno olvidaría esa noche. Dos extraños toparon su camino; tal vez en un momento fugas. Solo debian vivir el presente.¿Quien sabe? Tal vez si exista un futuro juntos. DRAMIONE SONG-FIC


**_Hola chicos_**

 ** _Ayer escuchaba esta canción :"Perfect Strangers" de Jonas Blue; en cuanto la escuche se me ocurrió esta historia. Es corta pero me pareció adecuada._**

 **Disclaimer: J.K Rowling es la dueña y creadora de Harry Potter. Yo solo fangirleo con sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Titulo: Maybe**

 **Post-War**

 **DRAMIONE**

 _You were looking at me like you wanted to stay  
When I saw you yesterday  
I'm not wasting your time, I'm not playing no games  
I see you  
_

Tomar decisiones nunca ha sido una parte fácil para ella, desgraciadamente es muy analítica. Siempre necesita tener medidos los pro y contras de las situaciones _, "tener tierra firme"_ que pisar y no andar vagando a tientas. Se sentía mareada, su cabeza le daba vueltas y la bruma que nublaba su juicio comenzaba a disiparse. Era el momento de ser consiente y no guiarse por sentimientos temerarios, aunque era algo tarde para decir aquello; durante toda esa semana sus acciones habían trazadas en base a sus deseos y no a su razonamiento.

Hace una semana se había comenzado a encontrar con Él en el caldero chorreante. Era como un pacto silencioso, ninguno se acercaba a entablar conversación, solamente se miraban de lejos analizándose. _"No perjudicaría a nadie"_ Pensaba para justificarse a sí misma a diario, solo se tenía que sentar en la mesa del fondo para ser observada por Él, escudriñada y traspasada con sus ojos color mercurio.

Todo cambio días después cuando ella acabo en la habitación del chico. Todo la llevo a ese instante donde se encontraba ahora: entregándose a un hombre que por mucho tiempo fue su enemigo.

No podía sentirse culpable por más que tratara. Incluso su ser consiente estaba de acuerdo, ella realmente deseaba estar ahí.

Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold?  
We don't really need to know  
'Cause you're here with me now, I don't want you to go  
You're here with me now, I don't want you to go

Él se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda a Hermione. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba su espalda, podía notar las marcas y cicatrices que había dejado la guerra pero no le quitaban lo hermoso a su tersa piel.

Hace unos instantes Ella lo había atosigado con mil preguntas, estaba tan insegura de todo. Ese instante parecía fantasía; no deseaba solo cuentos, quería respuestas reales.

 _-¿Por una vez en tu vida no te gustaría simplemente vivir el presente?-_ volvía Draco a preguntar _.- Estas aquí conmigo Hermione y es todo lo que se._

 _-Lo estoy viviendo. Solo deseo saber que pasara después_ \- ella miraba al techo de la habitación como esperando que la respuesta cayera del cielo.

 _-Realmente no lo necesitas saber, sino no estarías aquí._

La chica asintió, sabía perfectamente que había actuado por impulso esa noche y jamás la podría borrar de su memoria. ¿Qué le podía ofrecer El? Los dos eran viejos enemigos, sobrevivientes de la guerra; un futuro era incierto y le asustaba más pensar que después de esa noche volvieran a ser extraños el uno para el otro.

 _-No quiero que te vayas, es lo único que puedo decirte._

Maybe we're perfect strangers  
Maybe it's not forever  
Maybe the night will change us  
Maybe we'll stay together  
Maybe we'll walk away  
Maybe we'll realize  
We're only human  
Maybe we don't need no reason

Después de volverla a besar, acariciar y hacerla suya por segunda vez en la noche; tomo las sabanas para cubrirlos, la cargo contra su pecho repartiendo besos en su rostro. Jamás se imaginó que sus brazos formarían una perfecta balsa que la mecería en un mar de emociones. No quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

 _-Después de esta noche nada será igual_ \- susurraba mientras se acurrucaba más contra su pecho- _Tú y yo somos tan diferentes._

 _-Hermione, no puedes controlar el futuro… pero, si te arrepientes de esto, entonces…_

 _-¡No!-_ se sobre-exalto ante la idea de que El pensara que lo consideraba un error- _No me arrepiento pero… tal vez mañana nos alejemos._

- _No lo sabemos, somos solo unos muchachos_.-Draco suspiro hondo _\- Tal vez no hay un futuro para nosotros, no hay un mañana, un después…pero existe a un ahora. Aquí.-_ Levanto la barbilla de la chica para unir de nuevo sus labios.

Maybe we don't need no reason why  
Come on, come on, come over  
Maybe we don't need no reason why  
Come on, come on, come over

 _-¿Necesitas más razones después de todo lo que ha sucedido esta noche?-_ le dijo al oído. Amaba las mil sensaciones que le provocaba cuando la besaba, cuando sus labios húmedos tocaban las fibras de su cuerpo.

- _No. –_ sentencio.

Sabía que nunca se sentiría de aquella manera de nuevo. No iba a tirar ese momento al vacío, aunque fuera en contra de todo mundo, viviría el presente con Él.

No one but you got me feeling this way  
There's so much we can't explain  
Maybe we're helping each other escape  
I'm with you

 _-Eres asombrosa, única. No te imaginas todo lo que me haces sentir_ \- Estaba encima de su cuerpo de nuevo, reclamándola, besándola fervientemente para volverse uno.

 _-No sé cómo explicar todo esto._ –Decía entre gemidos- _es una sensación única, no quiero que pare nunca._

El dejo de besarla para fijar sus ojos en los de ella, fue como ver traspasada su alma en un solo instante. Algo le estaba dando a entender, le quería hablar a través de sus ojos.

 _\- Ven conmigo entonces_ \- dijo serio.

 _-¿I-r… Con-tigo?, ¿A don-de?-_ pregunto insegura- _Hogwarts empieza mañana._

 _-A donde sea. ¿No dijiste que ya no necesitabas razones?_ – Draco había tensado la mirada.

 _-No las necesito._

 _-¿Entonces? Ve conmigo-_ suavizo la mirada, acerco su rostro al de ella y volvió a besarla. "Es un tramposo" pensó la chica, no podía resistirse a Él.

- _Iré._

Huiría con Draco sin importarle nada, ya había dado mucho por los demás, por sus amigos, por el mundo. Era justo ser feliz, era justo actuar sin pensar y guiarse por lo que sentía. Escaparía de todos, de las expectativas, de las sombras de la guerra, de la escuela.

No dejaría morir lo que en esa noche había construido con Él.

Who knows the secret tomorrow will hold?  
We don't really need to know  
'Cause you're here with me now, I don't want you to go  
You're here with me now, I don't want you to go

 _-¿Lista?_

Se encontraba parado junto a la ventana, con su porte siempre aristocrático, su ropa perfectamente puesta sin arrugas que demostraran lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

 _-¿Ya? –_ Preguntaba sorprendida _-¿No deberíamos alistar nuestras cosas?_

Fue acercándose a ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

 _-Pequeña sabelotodo. Deja de explotar esa bonita cabeza tuya_ \- le dio un beso en la frente _\- No necesitamos nada, todo es del pasado._

Dio una última mirada a la habitación sonriendo. No necesitaba nada, ni a nadie más; solo a ese rubio tendiéndole la mano.

En efecto no sabía el futuro, no sabía cuándo volvería o si nunca lo haría, tampoco podría determinar si lo que tenía con Draco seria para siempre; simplemente eran dos muchachos que después de esa noche compartirían el camino.

 _-Lista-_ afirmo mientras apretaba su mano.

Los dos desaparecieron esa noche sin dejar una nota, sin importarles nadie más. Muchos especularían a la mañana siguiente, tratarían de averiguar que sucedió; sus amigos se preguntarían que razones la llevaron a irse con Él, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía.

 **Nada era preciso, solo una cosa: se tenían mutuamente… Tal vez eso era lo único que necesitaban.**

Maybe we're perfect strangers  
Maybe it's not forever  
Maybe the night will change us  
Maybe we'll stay together  
Maybe we'll walk away  
Maybe we'll realize  
We're only human  
Maybe we don't need no reason


End file.
